To Kill a Prince
by MeAndJiggs
Summary: A Zhao-centric aside that takes place during season 1 in which he attempts to hire a bloodbending assassin to kill Zuko.


Zhao passed several seedy looking shops and restaurants before stopping in front of a rundown establishment sandwiched in between a convenience store and a shoe maker. The sign advertised massage therapy, but he had it on good authority that there were other, more interesting services to be had if you asked the right questions.

He instructed the two soldiers that flanked him to wait outside as he entered the establishment. A bell on the door gave a small jingle as he stepped in, and a very short, very elderly woman stepped to the front counter.

"Welcome to Renu Massage. Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm looking for a woman named Ila."

"What is your business with the woman named Ila?" quizzed the old woman.

"I am told she is a woman of some talent. Someone whose talents, if they are to be believed, I could make good use of. And compensate for accordingly." replied Zhao.

"I am Ila. Come with me." replied the old woman as she disappeared through the curtained doorway located behind the desk. Zhao followed her into a dimly lit massage room. Ila motioned to the massage table.

"I will wait outside while you undress. Tell me when you're ready for me to come in".

Zhao frowned. "I'm not here for a massage! I am Commander Zhao, and I am here to discuss something else entirely - are you Ila or not?" he said, with no trace of patience.

The elderly woman remained stoic. "Some things are best discussed over a massage. Lie down and we will speak, or we will not speak at all." she said, and exited the room.

Zhao sputtered as he watched the curtain swish behind her. He frowned and removed his armor. He debated internally for a moment over whether to remove his shirt and pants before deciding that if something were to happen, a shirt wouldn't protect him. The instant he laid face down onto the table, the old woman reappeared.

"That's better." she said and walked over to the table. She pulled up a stepping stool to the table so that we was hovering over Zhao, and poured cinnamon-scented oil into her hands. "Now, what do you want with Ila?" she asked as she began kneading his back.

"I have heard you have certain...abilities. Ones that could be quite useful to- " he was cut off as the elderly woman elbowed him in the shoulder.

"What rumours have you heard?" she continued as she began kneading his lower back.

"That you can bloodbend. That you are not above using these talents for untoward purposes. That you have strong psychic abilities so that you can do this even from a distance and without motion." he answered through his teeth as the woman hit several painful pressure points. "That you can torture or kill without raising a finger." he finished with a glint in his eye.

The elderly woman stopped. Zhao turned around and she was gone. He sat up on the table and began to reach for a weapon when the elderly woman reappeared at a different doorway, one Zhao had assumed was merely a closet. "Follow me" she said, and began descending some stairs. Zhao followed, anger fully piqued and palms feeling decidedly warm. "What is this? A game?" he snarled. "Listen old woman, if you think I won't-" he stopped as they reached the end of the stairs. He found himself in a lavish room with dim red lamps, candles, and plush couches and cushions. In the middle was a stern looking middle aged woman dressed entirely in black silk, wearing red glasses and lazily reading a scroll.

"Thank you, Akima." she said. "You're dismissed." The elderly woman eyed the half dressed Zhao from top to bottom, winked, and began her slow ascent up the stairs.

"Who are you?" he sneered.

"I am Ila. You met my associate, Akima. She screens customers for me."

"And wastes their time?" he growled.

"My time is more valuable. Half the people who come here, they don't know what they're looking for. Most of the other half can't pay. A very small fraction have proven to be worthy of my time and talents. And so here you are. Congratulations." she said, peering over the scroll she still held aloft. She put the scroll down and motioned to a plush chair facing her on the other side of a low table. "Now why don't you tell me why you're here."

"Why did she have me undress?" he asked.

"Oh, that. Akima just likes touching well-built men. Can't fault an old woman for certain vices. Now are you going to explain what you want, or not?" she answered impatiently.

"There is a young man who is proving to be an extreme annoyance to me. He has evaded me many times, and I wish to have him removed from the picture. Preferably after gaining valuable information from him. I am told you have the ability to do all of this and more."

Ila considered Zhao for a moment before answering. "I do have these abilities, but my services are on a case-by-case basis. I do not involve myself in the war. I do not involve myself in politics. I do not wish to draw a large amount of attention to myself, and a person who is one day considered a war criminal may be considered a matyr the next. I have heard of your plight, Zhao. I am not going after the Avatar."

"It's not the Avatar I want dead. Not yet, anyway, and not by your hand. I am talking about Prince Zuko. He is a traitor and is disowned by his father. He hasn't a friend in the world, unless you count that old fool of a retired general. You would be doing the world a favour."

Ila pressed her fingers together and considered his request for several moments while staring directly at Zhao, who shifted impatiently.

"This will not be an inexpensive venture." she answered.


End file.
